The present invention relates to a sensor for scanning physical processes in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
Known sensors of the foregoing type, for example determine pressure in the combustion chamber with the aid of quartz pressure elements. These pressure elements, however are utilizable only at relatively low temperatures. If the quartz pressure element is in addition arranged in the housing wall of the sensor machanical deformations of the housing, which occur at high temperatures, would negatively affect the pressure value.
Also known are the sensors, by means of which with the aid of a photoconductor with a sapphire window at its end, light in the combustion chamber of the engine can be observed. However, additional precise measurements of the pressure in the combustion chamber are extremely difficult to make.